


changes

by naktoms



Series: among the night [8]
Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, this one has biting too do you see a trend, will i ever continue this part of the au? you decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naktoms/pseuds/naktoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things come and go.<br/>(Things are easier.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	changes

**Author's Note:**

> [dj khaled voice] ANOTHER  
> nah this is the last one til i get around to writing smth else. youre WELCOME
> 
> kudos + comments are appreciated!! i hope u enjoy!!

****Sanggyun likes Yoonchul’s house much better than his own. Sanggyun lives in a dusty, cramped apartment, with dirty clothes strung around and a spider that he’s named ‘Jim’ that lives in the corner of the living room; Yoonchul, on the other hand, lives on the outskirts of town in a proper house bought and maintained by his parents and their money. Sanggyun thinks it’s absolutely marvelous even when Yoonchul apologizes for the mess, because there’s never much of a mess to be had.

“Ah, god, you eat these things?” Sanggyun asks, holding up an empty bag of what he’d like to call ‘something’, but that he knows is blood. “Where do you even get it?”

Yoonchul hurriedly takes it from Sanggyun and tosses it in the garbage, flustered. “I- I have connections… it helps, you know?”

Sanggyun nods but feels strangely jealous. Or, well, maybe it wouldn’t be so strange, if Yoonchul had ever fed from Sanggyun in the first place, which he hasn’t. Maybe Sanggyun should fix that.

“This place is huge,” Sanggyun complains, wandering down a hall with Yoonchul trailing behind. “Don’t you get lonely?”

“Yes, I do, which is why I spend as much time as I can at your apartment, or just with you.”

“Eugh, sappy.”

Sanggyun can imagine Yoonchul rolling his eyes and it makes him smile.

 

The tide shifts and it’s Sanggyun that’s spending as much time as he can at Yoonchul’s house, crashing there instead of his own apartment. It doesn’t help that it’s a shorter and arguably less dangerous walk from HQ to Yoonchul’s house, and that Yoonchul is generally always awake when Sanggyun finishes his patrols, ready to bundle Sanggyun up in blankets and let him sleep the day away.

Sanggyun’s not sure what he’d do without Yoonchul- truthfully, he’d be dead, would’ve been dead over a year ago, and if not dead now he’d just be miserable. Sangwon calls him dumb and gross whenever Sanggyun talks about it, but really, Sangwon’s no better, cooing over taeyang at every opportunity.

Sanggyun rather thinks he deserves to brag about his wonderful, selfless, loving boyfriend- _boyfriend_ , a word that sits heavy in his mouth and that makes Yoonchul’s cheeks pink. _I love you_ sits heavier on his heart, tumbles out quickly against Yoonchul’s lips, bounces back to him within seconds.

It’s hard to believe that just a few months ago Sanggyun was jumping at everything and sleeping with the lights on. Now he just buries his face in Yoonchul’s chest and sleeps, dreaming of sweet kisses and an eternity of those I love yous.

 

“You look good with your hair up,” Yoonchul comments, and Sanggyun touches the ends of his hair self-consciously.

“Thanks.” Sanggyun replies sheepishly, tossing his head so his ponytail swishes, and Yoonchul smiles at him. “Here- kisses,” Sanggyun says, twisting in his chair and holding out his arms when Yoonchul’s close enough, hooking them around his neck when he bends down.

Yoonchul always kisses gently, but the angle is strange and causes his fangs to press against Sanggyun’s lips. Sanggyun can’t help but shiver, even after Yoonchul’s pulled away and set back to cleaning off his kitchen counters. Sanggyun watches him, sees the way he’s chewing on his lip in concentration once he turns to scrub the side of the fridge, then says his name quietly to get his attention.

“Hm?” Yoonchul asks, glancing at Sanggyun to let him know he’s listening, and Sanggyun takes a deep breath.

“Have you ever thought about, um- about biting me?” Sanggyun asks, focusing on Yoonchul’s fingers scraping at something stuck to the side of the fridge rather than his face.

“Ah, well… yes, because I- it’s a very intimate thing, I suppose, so I've- yes, I've thought about it.” Yoonchul turns to face Sanggyun, smiling at him (no teeth). “But don’t worry, I won’t.”

The sentiment is soothing, but not really what Sanggyun wanted to hear. “If it’s, like, intimate and all, then why don’t you- I dunno, why don’t you find one person and feed from them, instead of hunting or whatever?”

“Lots of us do, but I just…” Yoonchul shrugs, folding up his rag and laying it on the counter. “I never found anyone I particularly wanted to feed from for the rest of my life- or, theirs, to be more exact. Plus, feeders are generally expensive, and they make me feel weird. I didn’t want to buy someone to feed off of.” Yoonchul sighs, smoothing down his shirt. “But, that makes _me_ weird to other vampires. so.”

“Would you want to feed from me?” Sanggyun asks, and he can’t keep the hopeful edge out of his voice.

Yoonchul looks up in near-alarm, eyes widening. “No! No, I wouldn’t- I wouldn’t want you to go through that, that would be just… ah, awful.”

“But… I want you to,” Sanggyun says quietly, almost embarrassed, and Yoonchul blinks at him.

“Really?”

Sanggyun nods, standing up and taking the few steps between him and Yoonchul, hands cupping Yoonchul’s cheeks and Yoonchul’s hands dipping to sit at his waist. “Really,” Sanggyun whispers with a smile, tiptoeing so he can press his forehead to Yoonchul’s.

Yoonchul’s soft breaths ghost across his face, slow and measured. “Someone will notice, won’t they?” He asks, pressing a chaste kiss to Sanggyun’s lips.

“Nah, man,” Sanggyun says, tilting his head to the side and sliding his hands into Yoonchul’s hair as Yoonchul kisses down the side of his neck. “That’s what hoodies are for. I don’t think many of the people in my trainee group would care, anyway.”

“here, then,” Yoonchul says, fingers pressing into Sanggyun’s hips. “come this way.”

Sanggyun lets himself be led, Yoonchul taking them to the living room and sitting on the couch. Sanggyun doesn’t need much prompting, just a look, before he sits in Yoonchul’s lap, settling down and kissing him hard with the intent to feel his fangs.

When Sanggyun presses his tongue against Yoonchul’s teeth, finding only blunt ones, Yoonchul gently pushes him away and looks at him seriously.

“Are you sure?” Yoonchul asks, and when Sanggyun makes a face, he continues. “Sanggyun, it’s- it’s a risk. I don’t want to put you in any danger.”

“I want to know what it’s like when someone’s not trying to murder my ass.” Sanggyun says, a laugh carrying in his voice, and he grins when Yoonchul smiles slightly. “I've always wondered, actually. I thought it sounded kinda hot when I was in the academy, but I figured I'd definitely never find a vampire I trusted enough. But, y’know. shit happens.”

Yoonchul smiles for real then, wide and bright. “I love you, Sanggyun,” he practically coos, and Sanggyun legitimately wants to throw up.

“That’s disgusting. I love you too.” Sanggyun says, kissing near the corner of his mouth. “Now. bite me, please?”

Yoonchul nods, repeating his motions from earlier to kiss down the unblemished side of Sanggyun’s neck. “It will scar,” Yoonchul whispers, close to Sanggyun’s ear.

“Not as bad as the other side though, right?” Sanggyun asks, even though he’s not real sure he’d care, since it’s Yoonchul.

Yoonchul shakes his head, resting his head on Sanggyun’s shoulder. “You are too good for me, Kim Sanggyun.”

Sanggyun grins, turning his head so he can kiss the side of Yoonchul’s face, somewhere near his cheekbone. “I try my hardest.”

Yoonchul laughs through his nose, pulling the collar of Sanggyun’s baggy shirt aside and then pausing to let his hands wander, creeping up Sanggyun’s thighs and then resting on his hips. “You’re sure?” Yoonchul asks once more, kissing right beneath Sanggyun’s ear.

Sanggyun sighs, like he’s horribly put upon. Really, he is, because he’s nervous and he thinks his hands are shaking, but he wants this. He tells Yoonchul so, soft and genuine, and Yoonchul raises his head to kiss him again before going back to his neck.

There’s a calm before the storm, if you will, of Yoonchul hovering with his lips barely touching Sanggyun’s skin. Then, his lips part and his fangs sink into Sanggyun’s skin with a soft noise, feeling horribly foreign and uncomfortable in his flesh. Sanggyun can’t help but gasp, holding onto Yoonchul’s shoulders, and Yoonchul dislodges almost immediately, licking the blood away and keeping his face pressed against Sanggyun’s shoulder.

“W-Well,” Sanggyun breathes, heart feeling like it’s about to beat out of his chest, “go ahead. eat me.”

Yoonchul turns his head like he wants to argue, then seals his mouth over the bite wound. Sanggyun can’t help but think about that night over a year ago and compare this to that. Then, he felt scared and like he was 100% about to die. Now he feels- safe, maybe. Loved. Yoonchul loves him.

It feels longer, but it can’t be more than a minute before Yoonchul pulls away, making sure he’s wiped his mouth before moving into Sanggyun’s line of sight. Sanggyun kisses him, tasting metal, tasting himself. It’s not that bad.

 

In Sanggyun’s whole two years of hunting, there’s only been two instances where Sangwon’s been unable to come with him on patrols: when he broke his foot and when he had to have “very important surgery”, which was a tonsillectomy. This particular time, Sangwon is sick, and usually Sangwon works even when he really shouldn’t, but Sanggyun was informed that this was “105.6 fever, throwing up and shitting” sick. Stomach virus, probably.

Out of Sanggyun’s particular trainee class, there’s this group of hunters that’s usually made to foot other people’s shifts, and Sanggyun was lucky enough to end up with Hunchul for the night. Hunchul is familiar enough that Sanggyun doesn’t feel awkward with him (or worried that Hunchul will get himself killed) and he’s certainly capable enough that Sanggyun isn’t scared.

They’re on the west side of the city, doing Sanggyun and Sangwon’s normal route, Hunchul talking about personal matters that Sanggyun didn’t ask about and current events, when Hunchul falls silent. Sanggyun looks back at him, asking if something’s wrong, and Hunchul shakes his head.

“No, it’s just- y’know, I really don’t think I'd be able to do it.”

“Do what?”

“I wouldn’t be able to keep hunting, after, y’know.” Hunchul makes a set of vague gestures paired with a weird expression. Sanggyun does know, and he touches the side of his neck self-consciously after he turns to look ahead of him. “How do you do it?” Hunchul questions further, and Sanggyun shrugs.

“I dunno. Guess I'm just strong, or whatever.” That’s a lie, honestly, because Sanggyun was afraid to even look outside for months afterwards. But it’s not exactly like he can tell Hunchul about Yoonchul.

Sanggyun can’t hold back something of a dreamy sigh, thoughts turning to Yoonchul as is common when he’s bored on hunts. He hears Hunchul begin speaking again but doesn’t really hear him, thinking about Yoonchul’s promises for after Sanggyun’s shift (all of them chaste, dinner and a movie specially selected to Sanggyun’s liking). He barely keeps himself from slapping his hands over his face in a fluster. That would certainly draw Hunchul’s attention.

Their shift passes with almost nothing, some alarming sounds here and there with no vampires to show for it, and Sanggyun agrees to do the paperwork. Hunchul lingers at HQ nonetheless, talking about the new trainees coming in later this fall and how he’s excited and maybe he’ll get to mentor one even though he’s still considered a trainee himself, really. Sanggyun watches Hunchul as he speaks instead of filling out patrol forms, thinking it quite endearing how excited Hunchul gets about such little things. Sometimes it seems like hunter life sucks all the joy out of you. He’s glad it hasn’t happened to Hunchul.

As he’s packing up to leave, paperwork filed, sealed, and put up for submission the following day, Hunchul comes up behind him and snakes his arms around Sanggyun. Sanggyun protests, trying to wiggle out of Hunchul’s hold, but Hunchul manages to hold him close.

“The fuck, man,” Sanggyun says, giving up the fight.

“It’s none of my business,” Hunchul whispers close to Sanggyun’s ear, “but you might want to keep your bite marks hidden a smidge better, babe.”

Sanggyun feels his blood run cold, staying in place once Hunchul’s let him go. Hunchul looks at him, expression unreadable, then takes up his coat and leaves Sanggyun standing there.

 

Sanggyun dwells on it enough that the instant he’s called in for a meeting with the head hunter, he wants to absolutely murder Hunchul. Of course, logic tells him that Hunchul didn’t tell, and it’s probably about something else, but whatever.

The head hunter, Kwon Sohee, is fearsome despite her size, cold eyes rimmed in black and falling on Sanggyun sullenly. He doesn’t want to be in this office, or near her, or just. anything. He wants to be home- well, preferably Yoonchul’s home- in bed, asleep.

“Sanggyun,” Sohee says, not entirely a greeting. “Welcome.”

“Uh, hi, ma’am.” Sanggyun replies, nervous. Sohee gestures to one of the chairs in front of her and Sanggyun sits in the one indicated, smoothing down the front of his shirt. “What is it?”

Sohee shifts in her seat, tossing her head so her hair falls over one shoulder. “I've been meaning to speak with you about this for quite some time, but I was always busy or there was some other pressing matter. It’s near irrelevant at this point, but we need it on our records for sure and it’s absent.”

“Um, what is ‘it’, exactly?” Sanggyun asks, trying to be polite in his interruption.

“Well, there’s this kind of- hierarchy, I suppose, amongst the local vampires.” Sohee plays with the ends of her hair, staring somewhere beyond Sanggyun in thought. “Now, it’s been almost a year, and it still hasn’t really straightened out. There’s the west end nest which holds the most power, having the oldest and most powerful vampires, but there was this one band that was killed about a year ago that had some sort of standing that we’re not sure of. Sanggyun,” Sohee pauses to lean forward in her chair, resting her forearms on her desk, “I know Hunchul didn’t file a report about your, ah, incident. Neither did you. Since that’s the last undocumented event in our file systems, we’d really like for you to file an official report.”

Sanggyun shifts, uncomfortable. There’s a tingling beneath his skin and he touches his neck absently, feeling the bumps and ridges beneath his fingertips. “I. Yeah. I- I can’t say that I'll be able to remember much, but. Yeah.”

Sohee smiles, and it occurs to Sanggyun that it might be the first time he’s ever seen her do so. “Alright. It’s quite a lot of paperwork, though, so we’ll lay the packet on your desk for you to take home after your shift tonight. Thank you, Sanggyun.”

Sanggyun forces a smile back, then, standing and bowing. He wants to say something like ‘no problem’, but it is a problem, as he thinks he’s still in very real danger of crying if he gives the incident too much thought.

He’ll do it with Yoonchul, he decides as he heads out for his patrol. He also wonders how it became common knowledge that he’d gotten his shit wrecked by a group of vampires. Maybe he did need to murder Hunchul after all.

 

With Yoonchul’s arms loosely looped around his torso, Yoonchul’s legs to either side of his, Sanggyun is rather calm about the suddenly-intrusive questions on the form. It’s very similar to the paperwork he fills out every night he goes on patrol or hunting trips, just with more detailed and-or specific questions.

Yoonchul keeps his face pressed against the side of Sanggyun’s neck, the scarred side, watching Sanggyun write slowly, kissing the off-colored skin when Sanggyun pauses to think. Yoonchul is honestly a blessing, Sanggyun reasons while he writes descriptions of the two vampires he saw, then-

“Should I mention you? I mean, that’s a pretty big thing, and they’ll be asking how I got out of it alive. I can’t exactly say that I'm some great hunter.”

Yoonchul makes a thoughtful noise, moving so his chin is resting on Sanggyun’s shoulder. “If you do, they might look for me. If you mention that I'm not turned, they might not care so much, but still.”

Sanggyun stares at the sheet, at the blank lines prompting him for ‘extra information’. then he opens up the manila envelope to his left and slips the papers inside, sealing it up. “Tada. Did it.”

Yoonchul smiles, twisting so he can kiss Sanggyun gently. “I think you’re some great hunter,” Yoonchul says against Sanggyun’s mouth, and Sanggyun makes a noise of disgust.

“I think we’re long past you needing to butter me up like that.” Sanggyun says pointedly, and Yoonchul pouts.

“It’s the truth, though. I couldn’t do that.”

“You could do a lot better job than I can, as evidenced already.” Sanggyun doesn’t need to clarify, as Yoonchul already knows. Yoonchul just smiles and concedes, kissing Sanggyun again.

Really. Just. Such a blessing.

 

“Babe, I've decided it is my business. spill.”

Sanggyun looks up from his phone, arching an eyebrow. “What?”

Hunchul leans forward, whispering, “Tell me. About the bite marks.”

“No, you gossiping bitch.” Sanggyun says, no venom to the statement. Hunchul grins. “It’s- I'd prefer if you just, dropped it, okay? I don’t want to tell you about it.”

Hunchul pouts, but nods and rolls away in his chair anyway, going back to his own desk. “Fine. But- boyfriend?”

Sanggyun just makes a noncommittal noise, causing Hunchul to laugh. but, Sanggyun’s more than a little afraid.


End file.
